epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki: Apocalypse - Chapter 4 - Breaking Chains
Felco, Cam, Justin, Zander, Matthew, and Nathan are in front of The Community gates. Justin and Nathan are using their guns to fight off the dead that were streaming through. Zander, Matthew, Felco and Cam are using melee weapons to bash their brains in. Felco: We have to get the gates cleared so that we can try and close them! Nathan: Just push them the fuck back! Cam smashes one of the zombies down with his baseball bat. Justin shoots one of the ones that goes for him down. Cam: Thanks! Justin: Get your gun up and start fighting. Matthew: Hey, Zander! Zander looks up from the zombie that he had just beaten to the floor with a wrench. He is sweating profusely and his shirt is drenched in zombie blood. Zander: Yeah? Matthew: I just want to tell you. If we don’t both get out of this. I love you. Zander: What? Man, I can’t hear you over the noise these fuckers are making. Tell me afterwar- AHHH! Whilst Zander was talking, a zombie sneaks up behind him and takes a bit out of his shoulder. He falls to his knees, his hands going to where his own blood now stains his shirt. Matthew: No! NO! Zander! Matthew tries to run to Zander, but slips and falls over. Some of the zombies grab him by the feet and pull him into the crowd. He puts out his arm to try to grab onto Zander, but is slowly pulled under, screaming as he does. His arm eventually goes limp as the zombies rip into him. Zander: NO! MATTHEW! NOOOOO- Zander falls forward as Cam smashes his baseball bat into the back of his head. Cam: It had to be done- Justin: Right, let’s get out of here! Evacuate to behind the inner walls whilst Zander and Matthew keep them occupied! The group then runs towards the office building that serves as the headquarters of The Community. Just then some of the dead come out at them from a back alley, cutting Nathan off from Justin, Cam and Felco. Justin: Nathan! Help us! Nathan turns to look at the three of them. There is sadness on his face, and then he turns around and runs away. Justin: NATHAN! - Matteo is up and seated at his monitors, watching the waves of the dead flow through the two gates of The Community. He, for once, has no food. Matteo: Justin, do you hear me? There is nothing but silence. Matteo: Nathan? Felco? Still nothing. Matteo: Zander? Cam? Anyone? Is nobody out there? Matteo is left alone with his silence. He hears groans coming from down the corridor that leads to his rooms. Matteo: Justin, if you hear this... Kung betrayed us… They're coming for me… I’m sorry. He then turns on his chair and looks towards the door. Five of the zombies appear in the door frame, covered in blood. Matteo raises his handgun and shoots two of them in the head, but the other three descend on him. Matteo: Fuck. This is going to be messy, isn’t it? - Leege is hobbling around the room that his bed was in. Skeep is at the window, a rope in one of his hands. He throws it out of the window, aiming towards a protruding chimney on the roof opposite. Skeep: Got it! Leege: Fucking finally… Skeep: I didn’t see you running to do it. Anyways, all we have to do is escape across the bridge. It's only a short way across to the other side- Leege: But if we fall then we land right in the middle of some zombies who will tear us apart. It’s a high risk, high reward situation. Skeep: Maybe, but they're already in the lower levels of this building. This is our only way out. Leege: I hate how right you always are. Why couldn’t you just give me one time where I'm the smart one? Skeep: Too many years in debate club at college… I hate being wrong. Leege roles his eyes. Skeep: Before we go, I’m going to get some more medicine for when we're out there. Who knows what we might encounter. Leege nods and Skeep leaves the scene. Leege taps his feet after a while, and then hears a loud crash from the adjoining room. He runs through and finds Skeep with one of the cupboards fallen on his legs. Leege: Skeep! Skeep: Leege… Leege, they're broken… You have to go… Leege kneels besides Skeep. Leege: I’m not leaving you like this. I’m not letting you end like this. Skeep: Then you have to do it… Finish me… So that they don’t get me… Leege starts to cry as he pulls out his knife. Leege: I’m sorry- Skeep: Thank you- Leege drives the knife into Skeep’s skull, and then cries over his body for a minute. Then some zombies enter the room, and Leege stumbles away as they gather around Skeep’s corpse. - Barry, Brandon, Rob and Stan are all stood up in their prison cell. Barry is in the centre of the room, staring upwards at the ceiling. Barry: What do you think all the commotion is? Could it be Nial? Stan: Nial doesn’t have the men to launch a straight up attack. He'll have to attack sneakily if he does come for us. There is too much gunfire for it to be Nial. Brandon: Two guards told me that Nathan was planning an insurgency to take over- Stan: I fucking hope not. Brandon shoots Stan a confused look. Brandon: You want Justin to stay in control, even after he beat you like he did? Stan shrugs. Stan: Nathan would have killed me. At least this way I'm alive. Rob: I'd rather be dead… Brandon: Don’t say that, man. We can get out of here. The door is then thrown open, and Nathan steps into the room. His hair is messy and he's covered in dirt and blood. He licks his lips as he looks at the four men, pointing his handgun at each of them in turn. Barry: Woah, dude. Chill out. You know Justin doesn’t want us killed yet. Nathan: Justin aint got no say on that anymore, bitch. The dead're inside the walls. We are all gonna be dead like them soon enough. Stan: Shit. Barry: Don’t worry guys. Barry turns to face Stan, Rob and Brandon as he talks. Barry: We can still make it ou- Just then blood spurts from a hole in Barry’s forehead. He collapses to the floor, revealing Nathan stood with the gun still smoking from the last bullet fired. Nathan: I've been wanting to do that for fucking forever. Now, which of you dies next. I think I’ll kill the arab. Nathan points the gun at Stan, but before he can fire, a group of zombies come up behind him and start biting and tearing at him. Some of them go for his legs, others for arms and others for his chest. He struggles against them and splutters as they take him down and pull him into their group. His hands get covered in his own blood as he tries to hold the wounds on his chest. Stan: Shit. - Han is cowering in the corner of his garage. He can hear the dead outside. They are pounding on the door. They knew that he was in here. He had the entire supply of guns in here, but he didn’t know how to use any of them. He was just a mechanic. Han: Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuuuuuuuuuck. Then, out of nowhere, he hears the sound of metal cutting through flesh, like pigs in a slaughterhouse. Soon all the sounds from outside had gone. He slowly walked over to the closed door of the garage. There was no window, so he couldn’t look through. He put his ear to the metal, and then bounced back as somebody knocked on it. ???: Who is in there? Need a jeep. Have to go. He didn’t recognise the voice as any of the people he knew, but he didn’t know everyone, and the person certainly wasn’t dead. He rolled up the door, and found Mendes stood on the other side. He's holding a katana, the weapon he used to butcher the zombies attacking Han. Han: You’re the guy from the fights, right? Mendes: No time for chat. We leave. You come to help car. Mendes save you. You owe Mendes life. Han: Erm… Okay? I have a friend- Mendes: Friend dead. Everybody dead. We go now. Yes? Han stands in the garage doorway uncertainly, then nods his head. Han: We go. - Brandon, Stan, and Rob are cowering on one side of the room, as a group of seven zombies devour Nathan and Barry. Brandon: What do we do? Rob: Isn’t obvious. We die. That's all that can happen. The rest of the population of this entire place is probably already dead. There aint nobody to come save us, and we have no weapons. Stan: You don’t need weapons to kill these fuckers. Stan steps forward and drives his boot into the skull of one of those chewing down on Barry. Rotting brains and skull fragments fly out across the room. Rob: How you gonna kick them when they are standing up? Don’t be a dumbass, Stan. Brandon: We can survive- Rob: We can’t. This is the end. It would be better off if we just face it. Stan: I will not die here. I will make it out, whatever it takes. I have to get back home. I have to get back to the Drawer! Stan’s raised voice causes the zombies to pay attention to the three characters. They rise up from the corpses that they were eating, and slowly start to move towards them, their arms outstretched and their moans very audible. Rob: Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… Stan: Shut the fuck up, Rob. Man up and we can survive this. Stan rushes forward and drove his thumbs through one of the dead’s eye sockets, crushing his skull and destroying the brain. Rob: Great. You've killed two, Stan. There's still five here, and more out there, probably. We aint getting out of here alive. Stan: Shut. The. Fuck. Up. The five zombies reach them now. Stan hits out at them, but doesn’t get good contact, and slips to the floor. The zombies grasp at the three of them. Then, out of nowhere, they start to drop one-by-one, revealing Leege stood in the doorway. Leege: Time to go, bitches. - Han steps out of the jeep just down the road from The Community. Mendes steps out on the other side. The two of them look out at The Community. They can hear the moans of the dead from here, and every now and again a gunshot, and sometimes the screams of the living. Han: Leege… Mendes: Your friend dead. We escape. Han: We wait here for the dead to move, then we go in and take whatever supplies we can. We have no food, no water, no friends. All we have is a shit ton of weapons, and enough gas for a few hundred miles. We need sustenance. Mendes shrugs and gets back in the car. Han seats himself in the open part of the jeep, at the back. He stares out at the Community, a dead look in his eyes. Time passes, and half an hour later he spots some figures running out of the side gate. Han: Hey, Mendes. Get out here. I think I see something. Mendes gets out of the jeep and fetches his katana from the back. Han pulls out a handgun, and points it in the general direction of those running towards him. Enter Brandon, Rob, Stan and Leege, all of whom are now carrying knives, bar Leege, who has a handgun. Han lowers his weapon when he sees who it is. Han: Leege… You’re alive… Leege: Of course I’m alive, bro. Leege steps closer to Han. Leege: I was worried that you were dead… Leege pulls Han into a strong embrace. Mendes: Your friend live. Congratulations. More to feed. We kill others? Leege steps inbetween Mendes and the other survivors. Leege: Don’t do it. They are my friends. ???: Listen to the guy. I will blow your brains out. - The camera pans over the countless dead bodies of Community citizens and zombies that were taken down during the fighting. The remains of Matthew and Zander can be seen at the gate. Matthew’s body begins to stir, and then a boot crushes his head. The camera looks up to show a silver knife. The blade is covered in blood. The hilt is simple and brown. It is held in a gloved hand. Then darkness. Category:Blog posts